A blue shirt costs $$96$, and a yellow pair of glasses costs $$8$. The blue shirt costs how many times as much as the yellow pair of glasses costs?
Solution: The cost of the blue shirt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of glasses, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$96 \div $8$ $$96 \div $8 = 12$ The blue shirt costs $12$ times as much as the yellow pair of glasses costs.